His Second Chance
by Mickeyo14
Summary: What if Percy was not so popular around camp. So, when he dies, only his few select friends notice, and then they start to forget him and move on. Well, what if Percy never really died but was given a second chance…? Set after the battle of the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

Memories started to flood back to me. I was alone, on a small island. I had no idea how I had gotten there. The last thing I remember was some blonde girl, whose name I think starts with A, kiss me, wishing me good luck. And then I exploded something. The next thing I knew I was here, wherever here was.

I could see land off in the distance somewhere. I figured somewhere was better than nowhere, so I began swimming, hoping to find answers wherever I ended up. Luckily for me, my father was Poseidon, god of the sea, so I could breathe underwater and control the currents.

I washed up on some sandy shore someplace very warm. I saw that I was alone, but there were many people a ways down the beach. I started to walk towards them.

* * *

Florida. I had washed up on the shores of _Florida._ Last I knew I was somewhere in a mountain connected to the Labyrinth. I figured I had no way to get transportation back to New York, so I prayed for help from my father and got back in the water. I willed the currents to push me all the way to New York, and was somehow on my way.

I had spent a night in Georgia. I was exhausted. The gods must have taken pity on me because somehow I ended up in New York a few days later and had barely fought any monsters.

I washed up on a beach. I recognized it instantly, Montauk the beach my mom would always take me too for vacations. I thought I must have been hallucinating because I thought I saw her as I walked towards the parking lot. Sure enough, it _was_ her. She was with Paul, her boyfriend. I ran up to them.

I had been so confused and lonely these past few days, and it felt great to see her again, I had missed her so much. It was slightly unnerving, however, when she gave me a disapproving stare when I stepped in front of her.

I was a little bewildered, but that didn't stop me from exclaiming loudly to her and wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Mom!"

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Mom! I'm back! Sorry I left but..." She cut me off.

"Um, I'm sorry," she said. "But do I know you?"

Okay, now I was _really_ confused.

"Mom, it's me, Percy," I stated. She gave me a blank stare then seemed to get mad when I said I was Percy.

"My son Percy died a year ago. Who are _you_?"

"Mom," I whispered. "Mom I-It's me!" My voice began to rise. "What are you talking about I'm your son! This is _not_ funny!"

She seemed concerned. "Can I help you find someone?" She asked in a soft voice.

I just stared at her. This _had_ to be some sort of prank, right? But the expression on her face told me otherwise. She really did _not_ know who I was.

I turned and ran the other way before her or Paul could see me cry

I started to run with one thing in mind: _Camp. I need answers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story, reviewed, followed, and favorited so far. I decided that the first chapter is really short and not much happens and theres not enough info, so I'm posting this chapter to help clear some things up. Other than this, I will try to update this story every week.**

 **Characters are a little OOC, but oh well.**

 **Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how, but by some miracle I found myself safe at camp. I had somehow made it safely without many monsters finding me. I silently thanked every god I knew of for the safe transport from Florida. I felt butterflies come in my stomach as I stepped out of the water and headed towards the big house. I really wanted to find out what was happening.

 _Why did my mom say I've been dead for a year? Why didn't she recognize me?_ So many questions flooded though my head that it hurt to think. Hopefully I would be getting answers soon.

Walking up, I came across something shinny lying on the sand. It was a hand mirror one of the Aphrodite campers must have lost. I picked it up then almost dropped it again when I saw my reflection. Horror flooded through me as I peered into the mirror and saw a face that was not blonde hair, pale skin, freckles, pale green eyes. My nose was longer, as was my now blonde hair. My camp necklace was gone, too. I was too stunned to do anything. There was so much going on and I was so confused I wished I had never blown up that mountain. _Annabeth._ She was there and she would know what was going on. I _had_ to find her.

I had just begun to climb back up the sand dunes after staring at my reflection for what seemed like hours. I tried to ignore the pounding in my head. I didn't even notice the guy walk up to me.

"Um, can I help you?" He asked. I looked up and saw someone who I didn't recognize. He was very tall, probably around six feet, and had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked rather like Luke, though I knew it couldn't have been him. The new guy looked to be around sixteen, maybe seventeen, and judging by the single bead on his necklace, he hasn't been here very long. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out. Can you tell me where Annabeth is?"

He ignored my question with one of his own. "Are you new here?"

"No, I've been going her for longer than you. Now can you please tell me where she is."

"Are you sure? What's your name?"

"Percy," I said impatiently.

"Nah, theres no one named Percy here at camp. Just that idiot who died in the Labyrinth. I'm gonna take you to Chiron."

I tried to protest and ask him about this other Percy, but he shushed me and pushed me up the hill.

* * *

"Chiron! There's some new confused camper here!"

Chiron came clopping out of the big house at the sound of the other camper's voice. "Thank you, David. I will take it from here." Chiron dismissed the other guy then turned to look at me. He looked me up and down and gave me a critical look.

"Chiron! I need to talk to Annabeth! I have no idea what's happening. First I wake up on an island, then my mom forgets me, then I'm here but I don't look like me…"

"It's okay. I'm sure it will all make sense soon," he said to me. "Now, you are familiar with the greek gods, yes?"

"Chiron I know who they are! I'm not crazy!"

"What did you say your name was again?"

 _Why did no one remember me?_

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. Off the porch. Into the field. Past confused campers. Past the cabins. Past the fire pit. Past everything I used to call home. Into the woods.

* * *

I finally stopped running, and leaned against a large oak tree. All my thoughts, feelings, and memories came back to me, and my head felt like it was about to explode. I found I was near the stream where we play capture the flag. I walked over and put my feet in the water.

It felt nice and cool, until I heard the voice. _Perseus Jackson_ , it said, a woman's voice, barely a whisper. Jumping out of the water, I looked around franticly to see who had spoke. However, despite my thorough search, I saw no one.

 _Perseus, you cannot see me. I am here, but not for long. You must listen to what I say. Your life before was not a good one, and the gods have taken pity on you. You should have died when you exploded Mount St. Helens, however, we have spared you life._ What was this crazy voice lady talking about?

 _You will be given a second chance to be a good hero, do not waste it. Your friends have betrayed you, and you can now seek revenge upon them. I have changed your identity so that no one would recognize you._ _Percy Jackson is a forgotten, dead hero, but the new you will become famous._

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked the strange voice.

 _My dear, you will find out soon enough. Now, enjoy your new life and do not waste it. Remember, don't let anyone know who you previously were. Good bye and good luck, Peter Johnson._


	3. Chapter 3

I felt numb when I found myself on the wrap-around deck of the big house. Chiron was explaining everything about the gods to me, and I barely listened. I still had so many questions about when I was gone, but I decided to wait. I told him I was scared, so I acted strangely when I got to camp. I told him I was new and knew nothing about the greek gods. I told him I was on a boat with monsters, then swam ashore. I told him my name was Peter Johnson.

I had the chance to have a new life, to make it great and do anything I wanted to do. I should have felt excited. All I felt was dread, fear, loneliness, and confusion. I felt like someone else was leading my life for me.

Sure, I wasn't very popular before, but I had good friends and a loving mother. Now I had nothing. All I wanted was my old life back.

I spaced out while thinking about this, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when the guy who got me off the beach—David, came over and began to give me a tour of the camp. I was put back in the over-crowded Hermes cabin. They gave me new clothes and some basic necessities. Then, it was dinner time.

* * *

I somehow sat at the packed table with all the other campers. Chiron announced the new camper, me. I stood up and looked around. I spotted Annabeth, looking at me, and my heart did a few jumping jacks. I made eye contact and smiled at her, but she looked away. I remembered what the voice said to me: _Your friends have betrayed you._ Annabeth wouldn't betray me, right? Sitting back down I felt rejected and alone. Even my best friend didn't know me. I had to go and talk with her.

Luckily my chance came when she came up to me after dinner. "Hi. I'm Annabeth. Welcome to camp Half-Blood."

"Uhh, thanks." She began to walk away, but I called to her, "Annabeth? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Peter."

"Wh-what happened to Percy Jackson? I thought I heard some people talking about him and the name sounds familiar…"

Her face darkened. "Oh," she said quietly. "Well, he was a camper here. One of my friends. He died a year ago during the eruption of Mount St. Helens."

She seemed sad. She actually missed me. I wanted nothing more than to tell her who I really was, but I knew she wouldn't believe me. "Oh. So, what happened with that whole war thing with Kronos?"

She looked confused. "How do you know about that?"

"I, um, I heard someone talking about it. And Chiron mentioned it," I quickly lied.

She didn't seem convinced, but she answered me anyway. "It's over" was all she said.

"Oh," I said I tried to ask her more, but she was already gone. I began my walk back to the Hermes cabin, feeling worse than before.

The words the voice in the woods said returned to me, ringing in my ears. _Your life before was not a good one. Your friends have betrayed you. The gods have taken pity on you._

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and thinking about the voice lady, that I didn't notice where my feet were taking me until I was already there. The smell hit me first. Stables. I hadn't gone to the cabins like I planned, but instead went to the Pegasus stables.

 _Yo, who are you?_

"Blackjack, it's me"

 _Boss? We though you were dead! You're dead! Why are you here? You look funny! Are you a ghost? You sound weird!_

"No, I'm not a ghost. The gods changed my identity for some reason. I have no idea what's going on." _I wish I did_ , was all I could think. I talked for a little longer, then bid them goodnight. I made my way back to the cabins, and collapsed on the sleeping bag I was given. It had been such a long, crazy day, I didn't think I would have been able to sleep. Somehow, though, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day Annabeth began to teach me greek. I also asked if she could teach me about greek mythology and current events in the world of the gods. Sure, I already knew it, but I needed an excuse to talk to her and find out some clues as to what was happening, so I pretended to not know anything.

"Well, there was a Great Prophecy, telling about a child of the eldest gods either saving or destroying Olympus while they were sixteen," she explained to me.

"So? What happened? Did the demigod ever come?" I asked impatiently.

"We thought so," she got quiet and seemed to be sad. I had hit a sore spot. "Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon. We thought he would be the savior."

"What happened?"

"He died"

"How?"

"He blew up a mountain, okay?" She practically screamed the last part. A tear streaked down her face. "I'm, I'm sorry, Peter. It's just, he was my best friend."

 _Her best friend?_ Voice lady had said all my friends had betrayed me, but it seemed that Annabeth really missed him. Maybe she _hadn't_ betrayed him."So what happened to Kronos?" I asked gently.

"We don't know," her tone much softer now. "He was severely wounded by David, and hasn't been seen since."

"Two questions: One, when was that? Two, who's David?"

"About six months ago, after Percy died. And David is a camper here. He's a son of Ares. Not all of them are bad, you know. He's very nice, actually." She blushed when she said his name, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach and being angry and slightly jealous. "He replaced Clarisse as head councilor, so now she's steamed. Don't mess with her. Now, any other questions, or can I continue with the greek?"

"Just one. How do you know Percy died?"

"Well he's been gone for over a year now, so we assumed…"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, well, things like that happen to us demigods," she laughed lightly. Then continued teaching.

After spending hours a day talking with Annabeth, all I learned was that I was just another dead demigod people forgot about. _Maybe a new life wouldn't be so bad after all_.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means so much to me!**

 **So, this chapter was kind of a filler, more stuff is coming soon.**

 **Sorry about all the mistakes and my bad writing.**

 **Please review with any ideas, advice, comments, anything :)**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **-Mickey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I spent all weekend watching Harry Potter, working on science fair, driver's ed and school stuff. My life has been super busy recently and is only getting worse, but I'll update when I can.**

 **To those who read my other stories: I'm sorry I haven't updated those either. It might be a while but I'll work on it :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and favoriting and stuff like that! It means so much to me and I love you all! Please keep reviewing and tell me how I'm doing.**

 **Sorry about my awful writing and the short chapters.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer (I've forgotten to do these): I own nothing**

 **Let's get to the story!**

* * *

Just being in the woods again made me feel nostalgic. So many memories took place throughout these woods: my first game of capture the flag where I was claimed, when Luke tried to kill me with a pit scorpion, many other games, falling into the labyrinth with Annabeth, and now a new one, a crazy voice lady speaking in my head and screwing up my life. Great.

"Hey, earth to Peter," said a voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Your on border patrol by the stream," Annabeth told me as she walked away.

"Again?" I said aloud. When she whirled around and gave me a strange look I knew I said the wrong thing. Oops.

"Yes, what do you mean _again_?"

"Um, nothing. Just kidding." I lied quickly. "But are you only putting me there because you think I can't do anything."

"Yes. Anymore stupid questions?"

"Nope"

"Then go to your spot," she commanded me.

"Whatever you say, WiseGirl."

She glared at me. "Do _not_ call me that," she said menacingly. Not wanting to get on Annabeth's bad side, I proceed to the stream.

I would be playing on Annabeth's side again. Playing capture the flag had always been one of my favorite things, but playing today just felt strange.

I stood where Annabeth had told me to and felt like a complete idiot. Nothing was happening and I knew I couldn't do anything. I stood there for what felt like hours. I had no idea what was going on in the game. The only thing exciting was the squirrel running by me to hide from some unseen predator. More time passed. I felt like a fool, like Annabeth was somehow making fun of my lack of talent. I knew i was only here because I was new, but it still felt wrong. I began to think that maybe my friends had betrayed me.

Wrapped up in my thoughts, I sat down against a tree. With a start, I realized it was the tree I stood near when Voice Lady talked in my head. I hoped she would decide to give me more info, but I was let down. Instead I began to think about my life. None of my friends had looked for me, they just assumed I was dead. It was like they didn't care. Maybe they didn't.

Something else occurred to me, my memories of my old life were becoming fuzzy. I still remembered the basics: my mom, Annabeth, camp. But other details were fuzzy or beginning to fade away. It was almost as if they were being replaced with something else.

Before I could fully realize what was going on, David appeared above me. With so many thoughts swirling around in my head, I didn't even notice him walk up to me. I felt like a complete idiot, and felt even worse when he declared that the game ended a half-hour ago and I had no idea. Stupid.

Coming out of my dazed thoughts, I stood up and started walking behind him. In the awkward silence as I followed him back to camp, I tried to make conversation by saying, "So I heard you fought Kronos?"

He gave me an answer I was not expecting, "Who?"

"Um, you know, Kronos, the Titan of time…"

"Ooh yeah, that guy. Man, he was a _total_ pain in the neck. Just wouldn't die! Like, you know what I'm talking about?" I didn't, but he never gave me the chance to answer. "I mean like, sure he was powerful and stuff, but he was _super_ annoying. He acted like he was better than the gods or something." I tried to keep a straight face at the stupidity of this guy's story. It seemed to me that he was a complete idiot.

"So, how did you find him?"

"Oh, well, that was easy. Me and Annie went into the maze-thing looking for her friend Green—"

"Grover" _Grover._ Grover and Tyson went in the maze with me. They separated from us and went missing, and I didn't ever remember! I silently prayed to all the gods that they were okay.

"Right, him." David continued. "So instead we found this weird teenage guy with, like, golden eyes, or something. I think his name was Liam Castle—"

"Luke Castellan?"

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, I fought him, because, why not, he was a jerk, and the whole time he's just like, 'You cannot defeat me!' and stuff. And I'm just like, yeah, right. He ran away scared! Then we found that weird goat kid and the one-eyed guy and came back here."

"What happened to Grover and Tyson?" I asked eagerly.

"Who? You mean Greenie and One-eye? Yeah, Green went off into the wild, or something. And One-eye said something about going underwater." I was relieved they sounded okay. Maybe Grover would find Pan and Tyson would go work for our father.

"So, anyway, apparently I fulfilled this prophecy, or something. Whatever. So, what's new with you?"

Dang, this guy was even more of a Seaweed Brain than me. I couldn't believe he actually wounded Kronos so badly that he ran away. I was amazed. And confused. I didn't really know how to answer his next question, I was too dumbfounded to speak. I was saved from speaking to him by Annabeth, who found us as we came out of the woods.

"There you guys are! Chiron has news!" She told us.

"Sick. What's the news, Annie?" David asked. Her cheeks reddened when he said "Annie." I knew she hated being called that.

"Chiron will have to tell you," She responded.

"Great, thanks beautiful," David said and walked ahead of us. She blushed.

I couldn't help myself, "Do you like him?"

She hesitated before responding, seeming unsure with her own answer. "Well, yes. He is a nice person once you get to know him. He went on a quest with me to help save my friends, and he's a great fighter. He actually somewhat reminds me of my friend, Percy."

"How?" _How on earth does that kid remind her of me?_ I was slightly offended.

She sighed. "They are both good, brave fighters. They both act without thinking. They, um, I don't know. He just does." That was a very un-Annabeth like answer. Clearly she knew why, she just did not want to tell me. Whatever.

As we reached the big house, she went in ahead of me, leaving me to wonder why she thought I was like David, and what was happening inside the big house that they needed me for. Little did I know, everything was about to change.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry about the mistakes.**

 **Anyway, I want to hear from you. I need ideas for this story. I want to hear what you think of it so far, what you like or dislike about it. What do you think will happen, what do you think _should_ happen? I need ideas and I love your reviews. Anything is welcomed. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks! Love,**

 **-Mickey**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love you all!**

 **I have gotten so many positive reviews! Thank you all so much! Please keep it up! I'm sorry my writing sticks, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Sorry about the last cliff hanger, y'all are gonna hate me for what happens next though.**

 **Please excuse my crazy writing schedule. I'll try and fix it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thank you so much for reviewing all the time and for telling me what you think.**

 **Scoldinggiraffe** — **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy this story. Thanks for bringing the plot hole to my attention. I will try to fix things in this chapter.**

 **Thrawn13 — Thank you for all your reviews on my stories! I'm glad you liked it**

 **Guest(s)— I'm not sure how many of you have reviewed, but I'm gonna guess and respond to three:**

 **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're liking the story! Don't worry, the time will come for the truth to be revealed :)**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you think this story is great!**

 **Your review made my day. Thanks so much! Because of your asking, I made an extra long chapter and updated early.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did, but no, I own nothing**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

As it turns out, there was a councilors meeting in the Big House, and I was not invited. Chiron had called me there to explain to me why I should not have stayed in the woods too long. So I was let go and left to wander by myself aimlessly. I found myself on the beach again, left to ponder my interesting thoughts and try to organize myself.

I had many problems, and I figured now would be as good of a time as any to try and solve them.

First problem: Annabeth. Why couldn't I tell her who I really was? Would she believe me? Surely, if I told her something only I would know then she might believe? But there was one thing holding me back: the voice. She had said all my friends have betrayed me. A few days ago, I would have had a hard time believing that Annabeth and Grover would betray me, but walking down the beach, I realized that I had no reason to believe that they were really my friends.

My memories were fuzzy. I remembered coming to camp. Luke betrayed me. Annabeth still liked him. Grover left. Annabeth left. Tyson left. Most people at camp disliked me. I was bullied. There wasn't much else I could remember. I did remember one thing, though. In the Labyrinth, Annabeth kissed me. For some reason, it felt as if my memory was being slowly wiped, but that image stayed. However, after that, she left me to die. That memory seemed clear and bright in my mind, as if I was meant to acknowledge its presence.

But the question was why couldn't I tell Annabeth?

I think I was scared. I was scared to face the truth. I was scared to give up this second chance, scared something would go wrong. All I could think to do was keep up this facade, become someone new.

Second problem: my mom. I love her, and I knew that she would never betray me. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted her to know I was okay.

Unfortunately, it was the middle of the summer, and I figured Chiron wouldn't let me go venturing off into the city. So instead I would be stuck here, waiting for the end of summer wen I would tell her what's happened.

Third problem: Kronos. If I really was the one destined to defeat him, then I couldn't just sit around waiting while he got stronger. But no matter who I asked, I always got the same answer. No one really knew. He just _disappeared_.

I figured I would continue to train and cross that bridge when I came to it.

Fourth problem: what now?

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and less clear memories. However, I hardly noticed any of that because of the screaming coming from outside.

Jumping up from my sleeping bag on the floor, I raced outside, pulling a tee shirt on as I went. What I found out there I was not ready for.

In the cool, fresh morning air I saw a few campers standing outside. Two boys about thirteen accompanied by a girl, all with the same devilish smile, all crowded around two more girls, each in pjs with makeup streaming down their faces.

It was a prank. Some of the other Hermes' kids decided to pull on some poor Aphrodite kids at seven in the morning. I groaned and began to trudge back into the cabin, decidedly too lazy to interfere.

Approaching the cabin though, I heard more laughter from the inside, and thought it best not to return to bed. Instead I began a walk.

On my walk, I came across Clarisse, doing who knows what. She glared at me but it seemed half-hearted. She said nothing and continued walking. This confused me. "Hey, aren't you going to punish me for being new, or something?" I asked. Immediately I knew I had said the wrong thing, but she just flipped me off, then continued walking. _What's up with her?_ I thought.

Then, I remembered what Annabeth had said about Clarisse getting replaced by David as head councilor. That must have really stung because usually campers who have been here the longest become councilor, and David has hardly been here a year.

Something else came to mind about why she might be mad, something about Chris Rodriguez, but I could hardly remember it.

I found that I did not feel sorry for her, even though I should have. No, instead I felt happy that she was feeling bad, and mad at her for even looking sympathetic. _Why should I feel sorry for her after all the horrible things she's done to me?_

I wanted revenge.

I didn't want revenge just from her, I wanted it from everyone. Everyone had wronged me, and I couldn't let that be.I needed to seek my revenge, make others feel the way I have, make them see, make them sorry.

 _What's happening to me?_ I thought, but I pushed that thought out of my mind, covering it with angry thoughts. I continued along the path, with an evil smirk on my face.

.

I found myself at the arena where we practice sword fighting. It wasn't until now that I realized I didn't have Riptide. In fact, I had none of my personal belongings, no necklace, no pen-sword, no nothing.

This was _really_ strange. Not only was my pen gone, even though it should always return to my pocket, but also, I didn't notice it was gone!

I also had my pen at capture the flag!

My only assumption: someone took it.

My head was too clouded with angry thoughts to see any logic in this situation, but I didn't care. My new plan? Seek out whoever took my pen, then make them pay!

I grabbed a sword. It did not feel right in my hand and was awfully balanced, but I began slashing away at the straw dummies in the arena, anyway. While doing so, I thought about my revenge on all the people who have betrayed me, and I felt great.

"Dang, you look like one of the Stolls before a great big prank," said someone behind me. It was a boy, no older than thirteen. "With that huge, mischievous smirk on your face. You must be imagining those dummies as some crazy, messed up serial killer, or something." The boy went on.

"Go away kid," I growled. I was surprised by the sound of my own voice. I sounded very mean. I was even more surprised when I realized, that for some reason, I liked it.

He put his hands up in surrender, laughing lightly. "Just sayin'. I'm Mack," he declared.

"Peter," I grumbled, still trying to get used to being called that.

"Right," he said as if he knew something I didn't, but was just playing along with me. "So, it seems your a pretty good fighter, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you should worry about," he began, stepping closer to me.

I grunted, cut off to head of a dummy, then rounded on the mousy-haired boy. "What are you talking about?" I asked, exasperated. I waned to be alone to practice and be angry, but the reason why I was so angry was already leaving me. It was like someone was controlling my emotions, making me feel angry, but their power was going as I spoke with Mack.

"You've got some fighting skills," he said.

"Yeah, and what do you know about that? I'm guessing you haven't been here very long, and probably haven't even fought a monster."

"True, I am new to this camp, but I bet I know a lot more than you think," he told me, brown eyes narrowing as he stepped closer.

"Okay, whatever," I told him, then began my walk out of the arena. Unfortunately, he followed me.

"That sword wasn't weighted properly for you, was it?" He asked.

"Now, why do you—"

"Was it?" He asked, slightly more intimidating sounding.

"No"

"Follow me," and, against my better judgement, I did.

He lead me to some dusty weapons closet near the arena. "Try this," he said.

To my great surprise, the sword he gave me felt great in my hand. Sure, not as great as Riptide, but it would do. "Wow, what is this?"

"Gold," he said.

"Seriously? It feels great!"

"I had a feeling it would," he smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

After that, we became good friends.

* * *

Everyday there had been a meeting called in the big house. There was defiantly something huge going on that they didn't want us to know about. Mack had been spying on them, and reported back to me after each long meeting, saying the same thing: "There's some sort of threat. They need to send out a quest, but haven't gotten a prophecy yet."

A quest. It was something I knew I had to go on. I needed to make a name for myself in this new life, and this would be the perfect chance. I began to brainstorm the best ways to get on the quest.

.

On the next Friday, Mack came back with some different news. "David got a prophecy! He and Annabeth are leaving on a quest tomorrow!"

"Don't they need three people to go on a quest? Who else is going?" But he never answered my question, because Annabeth appeared next to me. I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach when she touched my shoulder.

"Peter, we need to talk with you in the Big House," she told me. I followed her.

.

In the Big House, everyone was gathered around the ping-pong meeting table.

"Peter, there has been some threats to our camp, from who we most likely suspect are some of Kronos' forces. David has received a quest, and has chosen Annabeth and you to accompany him. Do you accept?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes!" I blurted out.

"Great, you will leave in the morning."

* * *

 **So, sorry about how nothing really happened in this chapter, but something will happen soon, I promise!**

 **Than you for reading!**

 **Sorry about the mistakes!**

 **Please leave a review, I am in desperate need of ideas, and I would love to hear from you all!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **-Mickey**


	6. Chapter 6

I found them at the top of the hill next to Thalia's tree at around eight in the morning.

"You're late," Annabeth informed me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Sorry," I mumbled.

We trudged down the hill towards the small bus that would take us into the city. I followed along behind Annabeth and David, trying not to slip down the hill.

I was still completely clueless as to what exactly we were doing on this quest, and I had loads of other questions too, like why they chose me to come on this quest with them, and where we were going, and stuff like that. However, I figured now was not exactly the best time to ask.

We got in the back of the bus, dropped our supplies, and were off, following the road to lead us into the city.

"So, what exactly are we doing on this quest anyway?"

Instead of replying, Annabeth glared at me.

I began to say something, when David cut in. "We're going to go spy on some weird monsters, or stuff."

"O-okay," I replied, still confused. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere in, like, the US."

"Thanks," I really wanted Annabeth to answer, to give me an actual answer, but apparently it was beneath her to talk to me.

"So, why did you pick me to come on this quest with you?"

"Peter, if you don't know anything about this quest and what we're doing, why are you even here?" Annabeth burst.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault no one will give me a good answer!" I was mad now, so mad, and I didn't even know why.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have come on this quest."

"If you don't want me here then why did you ask me to come?" We were yelling at each other now.

"I didn't want you to come, David did. I don't want you here."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I don't hate you,"

"Then why are you so mad at me?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she gave me a death glare then turned away to look out the window. I saw in her reflection that her eyes were red. I was suddenly no longer mad. I felt bad for making her cry.

I turned to look out my window, trying to clear my buzzing head.

.

Sitting on the Greyhound Bus was worse. The seats were in pairs, and Annabeth refused to sit next to me, so she sat with David and I was stuck sitting behind them, squished into the window next to some old lady knitting some giant, awful, sock like thing.

She tried to talk to me, telling me about her grandson who was my age, and I tried ignoring her, pretending to fall asleep. She kept talking.

Somehow I did fall asleep, and was awoken to David shaking my shoulder, saying we were here.

I stepped out of the bus behind him. "Where are we?"

"At the JFK airport of course. How else would we get to Oregon?"

My face went slack and I started to shake. "We-we're gonna fly there?"

"Yeah, what, you afraid of heights or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." I was afraid of heights, but more afraid of Zeus _blasting_ me from heights.

We found Annabeth a little ways infant of us. She smiled at me for the first time, but it was because she was laughing at me. "You okay, Peter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Little guy's afraid of heights," David commented. Annabeth laughed mockingly again.

"We're not seriously going on a plane, are we?"

"Yes, we are."

"No, I can't. I can't go on a plane."

"Why not? It's not that bad." David told me.

"I can't tell you, but you have to trust me, I _cannot_ go on that plane!" People were starting to stare now.

"C'mon, Peter. It's not that bad. You'll be fine." Annabeth said in a nicer tone. "Nothing bad will happen."

"Man, you're so pale. You look terrified." David informed me while laughing.

"Annabeth, please. There has got to be another way." I pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry. We have to get there as soon as possible, and this is the fastest way."

I almost told her, right then and there, why I couldn't go, who I really was, but something held me back. She had been so mad at me just a few hours ago, and I figured telling her would make her even more mad. Plus this was not the place.

Against my will, I was dragged into the airport and onto the plane, while I prayed that Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the short chapter and lack of excitement or events, but I'll post a new, better, longer one ASAP.**

 **I just had to get something posted.**

 **Hope you liked it and please review with more great ideas!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Mickey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading!**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry about the last chapter, hopefully this one will make up for it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thank you so much!**

 **Baywatch17— I'm glad you like it!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I hope you enjoy and sorry about the mistakes and stuff.**

* * *

Fortunately, the plane was _not_ blasted out of the sky. Sure, it was a long, bumpy, terrifying flight, but we landed.

I had never been on a plane before, and it didn't seem as bad as I thought. I didn't like it, but I could see why some people did. Or at least that's what I was thinking until I saw Annabeth's face. She looked bewildered and terrified. She looked at me strangely.

"How did you know we shouldn't have gone on the plane?"

 _Huh?_ "What are you talking about?"

"You said you couldn't get on the plane." She said to me, eyes wide.

"Yeah, so? I'm, um, afraid of heights,"

"That was the _worst_ plane ride I have ever been on! How did you know it was going to be that bad?"

"I-I don't know," I was so confused. First she says that the plane will be fine, then she says that it was terrible. _Dam, girls are confusing._ Why did she think something was wrong?

I began to walk away, wanting to leave this conversation.

"Dang, that was one rough flight. It's almost like that god of the sky doesn't like us, to something." David commented, continuing talking about it.

Annabeth was silent. She had a sad, nostalgic look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her quietly as we reached the crowded baggage claim area.

"I'm fine, Peter," she grumbled and walked away.

Yep, Annabeth definitely hated me. It's okay, though, because I hated her too. She betrayed me, she didn't even try to find me when I died. She was always ignoring me and always rude.

She hated me, and I tried to hate her, but no matter how hard I tried, there was always something there, deeper than the anger, something that stopped me from being mad.

* * *

Annabeth sat in the front of our taxi reading some huge book, David sat behind the driver, looking fascinatingly at his hands, and I next to him, staring quietly out the dirty window of the car, into the foggy town we were in. After a long drive out of Salem, we had finally arrived at our destination, wherever that was.

I was still fuzzy on the details of what we were doing here, but I followed them out of the taxi when we stopped anyway.

It was a rainy, muggy day in Oregon. The grey clouds pushed down on the trees around us, giving a depressed, lonely feel to the air. The taxi driver drove away, leaving us at a small bus stop outside a playground. There was no one here except us. In fact, it seemed like there was no one else in the tiny town. I began to ask what we were doing here when Annabeth shushed me.

"Why?" I whispered to her complainingly.

"Just shut up a sec," she replied. I put my hands up in surrender and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't see anything," David announced loudly, scaring a few birds in a tree near us.

Annabeth sighed. "Never mind, just thought I saw something."

I was hungry and tired and beginning to get agitated. "What are we even _doing_ here?" I demanded.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"The bus," she said mockingly, signaling to the bus stop.

I scoffed and sat down on the damp bench.

.

We sat for a while on the bench, as it rained, and Annabeth continued to avidly read her book while David was fixing his hair in his reflection in a puddle, and I sat dejectedly on the bench next to him.

We sat for a while, and every noise I heard made me jump. I kept expecting some monster to jump out of the bushes and attack us. But that didn't happen.

We sat in silence. I hadn't seen anyone except the taxi driver yet. There weren't even any cars. I was more than a little freaked out.

However, my nerves were calmed and my fear disappeared when seemingly out of nowhere, two teenaged girls wearing tight skirts walked by us. One was taller than the other and had tan skin and blonde hair, and the other had flowing brown waves of hair. They were gorgeous. As they walked by, they winked at David and I. Annabeth didn't notice, but David definitely did. He stood up, planning to go talk to them, and without thinking, I followed.

"Hello boys," the brunette purred. "My, aren't you two handsome." I blushed.

"I'm Izzi." She said.

I stood there, staring like an idiot at the beautiful ladies in front of me. I tried to say something like, _Hi! It's nice to meet you_ , or, _you_ _ladies look great_ , but my words failed me.

I was pretty sure I _didn't_ say anything, but she laughed like I had just done something cute. It was a beautiful sound. "It's nice to meet you too, Percy. And thank you for the compliment, we just got our hair done. It's a shame it's raining because it might ruin it, but atleast you and David here got to see it!" She said, smiling cheekily while moving closer to me.

 _What?_ This was starting to get weird, _how did she know our names?_ I was fairly certain I haven't seen her before, but something about this situation seemed familiar.

Izzi moved closer to me, putting her manicured hands on my shoulders. I was so wrapped up in looking at the two beautiful girls in front of me that I forgot about the one behind me.

"Um, who are you?" Annabeth asked the girls accusingly.

"Annabeth, this is Sara, isn't she beautiful?" David said in a daydreamy sort of way. Annabeth glared at him.

"How about you go away while we talk to your friends, girl." Izzi said in a menacing way.

I saw Annabeth roll her eyes and move to talk David away from Sara.

"What's wrong, hon? Something the matter?" Izzi said, drawing my attention back to her.

Something clicked in my brain, and instinctively, I stepped away from her. "I know you from somewhere," I said.

She laughed again. "Surely you don't know us, we were just born a few days ago."

 _Huh?_

"You may know our friend, Kelli."

Oh. _Crap. T_ hey were _Empousai._

"Oh no, not you guys again," I said and began stepping away faster. At the same time, Izzi began to transform into her true self.

"C'mon, babe, don't you want a kiss?" She said as her hair turned to flames and her skin became pale. She stepped forward, and I heard metal creaking and her hoof clomping, both sounds coming from her miss-matched legs.

"David move away from her!" I shouted at David who was getting dangerously close to the vampire girl.

"But she's so pretty and wants a kiss!" He complained.

"David move away! Their-"

" _Empousai_ " Annabeth interrupted. She was at our bags, violently searching for something. She pulled out two long, golden swords and her dagger. She gave a sword to me and tried to give the other to David.

I moved in on Izzi, holding my sword aloft, ready to fight. She tried reasoning with me, saying things like "You don't want to hurt me, do you? I'm just a trainee." or "Are you sure you don't still want that kiss?"

"Shut up," I demanded. She bared her fangs at me and I advanced on her.

We engaged in battle. She began claw at me while I tried to strike her with my sword. She kept trying to bite me, but it was to no avail. Then, somehow, she got through my defense and pinned me on my back against the wet sidewalk. She leaned in, ready to bite me, but I was faster. I pushed my sword up, stabbing her in the stomach, she screamed in rage and became a cloud of ashes raining down on me.

I jumped up and looked around me. Annabeth was fighting the other _Empousai_ while David sat alone on the grass with a crazy smile on his face. Turning back towards Annabeth, I watched as she jabbed he dagger into the monster. Sara turned to ash at Annabeth's feet.

"Off to Tartarus for those two." Annabeth said while walking to us. I nodded. Annabeth looked at me in amazement. "How did you know who they were?"

"I've fought them before."

"When?"

"About a year ago."

"Really? I dealt with some at around that time, too." And just like that she looked nostalgic again. She scowled and turned towards David. "You are an idiot. Why did you listen to them?" He just smiled.

"Get up. The bus is here." She demanded and walked back to the bus stop as a bus pulled in.

Later, I found myself sitting on the bus, thinking about the last time I fought the _Empousai._ I remembered Rachel was there. I remembered her.

I spent the rest of the bus ride thinking about her, and wondering, how exactly we got our weapons on the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

The town was empty. Completely.

It was like we were riding through a ghost town. Occasionally I would see a person in a window, or driving down the road, but not very often.

The motel room we were staying in was tiny. Unfortunately, there were only two beds, which meant Annabeth got a bed and David and I would have to share. We decided that we would alternate nights. He would be sleeping on the bed the first night we got there, and I got the floor.

Everything in the room seemed to be covered in a layer of dust and dirt. It smelt like old shampoo.

"I'm showering first," Annabeth told us matter-of-factly while she stood outside the door. "David, you go find something for dinner, and Peter," she seemed to think for a second. "You go make yourself useful or something." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom.

David grabbed a wad of cash and left the room without another word. I decided it best to scroll though the channels on the small tv that sat atop a dusty desk in front of the beds. There were not very many channels, and most displayed some sort of advertisement or commercial. I found the news station, but it only talked about some house fire that was currently happening on Main St.

Then, I thought for a second. _Weren't_ we _on main street?_ Crap. I grabbed the spare key to the door and bolted out of the room.

What I found was not a fire. I found no one. There was no signs of a fire, or anything. It was still raining outside, although much harder than before.

I walked the entire length of the street, but found nothing. No one. No fire, no news, nothing.

I spun around, starting to walk back to the motel, when I nearly collided with someone.

She was unlike anyone who I had ever seen before.

She looked older, maybe around thirty. She had long, black, silk-like hair that flowed down her back. I noticed that her hair was completely dry, which was strange considering the down pour going on around us. She also wore dark sunglasses and a golden tank top with a black jacket. A long black skirt cascaded down her legs and behind her, but the fog seemed to hide her. It seemed to wrap around her legs. I looked up and she smiled viciously down at me with her jagged teeth.

"Please excuse me, honey, I wasn't watching were I was going." She said in a much too sweet tone.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I tried to continue walking down the sidewalk, but she stopped me.

"Where are you going all alone?"

"Um, back to my room…"

"Surely you have a mother who would not want you wandering out here alone?"

"I'm sure she's fine with it," I informed the strange lady. I still tried to get by, but she blocked my path, giving me another vicious smile.

"Why don't you follow me, honey. I'll take you somewhere nice and warm."

"I think I'll just go back to my room, thanks."

She hissed at me in a much harsher tone, "Just come with me."

Wait, _hissed?_

I noticed a snake like, red tongue slip out from between her sharp teeth. I realized that her skirt was not a skirt at all but was a long snake tail.

This was familiar to me, but I couldn't think of where she was from. I remembered she was some sort of monster who had angered Hera, or something like that, but I couldn't think of her name.

"Follow me," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder and directing me to a side street. Maybe it was some crazy instinct or curiosity, or maybe because I had no weapons, I followed her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter, but I am writing this fast and I promise I will post something tomorrow or even later tonight, I just wanted this to be a cliff hanger.**

 **Life has been super busy so I haven't been updating in a while, but I will soon.**

 **Please review and tell me what u think.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Love,**

 **-Mickey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about last chapter, it was not the best. Originally I was going to combine it with this one, but I decided to post that one early.**

 **So, anyway, this one I hope is much better and is much longer.**

 **I also decided that I wanted to give you guys a sneak peak at what will come later in the story so I added a few lines at the bottom after the story of something that will come later.**

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thanks! Hope you like it**

 **Thrawn13 — Thank you! You'll find out soon what really happened**

 **Matt— Maybe…**

 **Hi— I will try. I hope this chapter is better**

 **.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on my story so far! It means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She brought me to a building. It was small, maybe four stories high. But it was utterly destroyed. The walls were caving in places and, what I assumed were once windows, were boarded up. It looked dangerous. There was tons of broken glass everywhere and holes in the ceiling, looking like it might collapse at any given moment. But, it stayed up. She led me inside.

If possible, the interior of the building looked even worse than the outside. She led me to an old elevator shaft. I could not see the bottom, however I could hear voices and noises coming from the bottom.

The snake lady gave me a devilish smile. "Ready to jump?"

 _Wait, jump?_ No way was I ready to jump down that thing. I looked around for an escape route, something to get m out of here. I saw a glittering sword sprawled out on the ground across the room for me. Unfortunately, she saw it too. She hissed and I ran, chasing it down while she followed me on my tail.

Somehow I reached the sword before her. At the same time that I dove to get the sword, she gave me a long cut down my leg. From the ground, I reached up a swung at her with my dodged it easily.

"Awe, honey, don't fight me. I just want a snack!" She told me. I had a feeling that _I_ was the snack she wanted.

I tried to stand, but the cut down my leg burned and I nearly collapsed again.

She took my weakness as an advantage and lunged forward. My sword skidded across the room as she wrapped me around the waist and we fell backwards onto the floor. I continued to struggle against her. Before I knew it, she was holding me up in the air and bringing me back to the empty elevator shaft while I fought to get free.

Without warning, she jumped.

I screamed as I fell, down the shaft, ready to become a grease spot at the bottom of the hole. We seemed to fall for ever, although I figured it was only half a minute. Her scaly arms were wrapped around my torso tight, and I found it hard to breathe.

Suddenly, it got lighter around us, and I could feel the presence of something old, dark, and evil. It was a familiar feeling, but I could not remember when I had last felt it. I looked down and could see something that resembled the ground below us.

It was coming up fast and I braced myself for the impact. However, it did not come. Instead, our decent slowed. We got within a few feet of the ground when Snake Lady dropped me and I landed in a pile of mud at the bottom of the shaft.

Before I could move anymore, she came up and grabbed me again, her claws digging into my skin.

I was covered in mud and being kidnapped by some lady who's backend was a snake. So far this vacation was much less than perfect. I continued to struggle against her arms, but it was in vain. She was much stronger and I was out of practice. I gave up struggling and let her carry me.

She walked down a long, dark corridor. The ground was wet and water dripped from the ceiling. Pipes ran along the walls that were covered in dirt and mud. The only sounds were the sounds of water dripping, Snake Lady slithering and hissing, and my heavy breathing.

The water triggered something I my brain, some sort of memory, or something, but I couldn't remember anything other than a picture in my brain of some angry, flesh eating horse getting doused in water. I had a feeling that I could do something with the water dropping, but I had no idea what. I pushed that thought out of my head.

The corridor forked. I saw a set of rusted, old stairs hiding in the dark down the path to the left. We continued past it, to the right hall. Down the right hall, a brighter light shone, leading our path forward.

We walked into a large, open cavern. The room was made of part rock and part scaffolding and concrete from the building above. I noticed many large pipes containing gallons of water flowing above the room. The room was light with torches aflame along the edges of the huge room and in the middle.

The biggest thing that I noticed? All the _hundreds_ of various monsters looking at me as I was dragged into the center of the room.

I was brought to a make-shift stage where there were some interesting looking men sitting atop it, looking skeptically down at me.

On the left most part of the stage was a tall man wearing a golden suit and mask, covering his entire face. Next to him was a girl that looked strangely familiar to me. She was wearing a revealing, bright red dress. She smiled wickedly at me, flashing her sparkling fangs. She looked like the girls that we had encountered earlier, Sara and Izzi.

Sitting next to her was none other than Luke Castellan. He looked different. He was taller, and his eyes were solid gold. He seemed to be glowing, which I thought looked strange. Next to him was a teenaged boy who also looked strongly familiar. He had an eyepatch over his face and a sword hanging from his side. He stood tall, but his face was pale and he seemed scared.

Next to him was Dr. Thorn. I couldn't remember how I knew Dr. Torn, I just did. Next to him was another tall man who was wearing a silver suit and mask, much like the other.

I was scared that Luke would recognize me, but then I realized he couldn't. Not only did I look and sound completely different, I was also covered in mud. There was no way Luke knew who I was.

"I found this one lurking outside near the building that was on the news," Snake Lady said in her harsh tone while pushing me forward onto the ground.

"Good," Luke said to her, although it wasn't his voice. It was much deeper and ancient, resonating around the large room.

"That means the news broadcast worked, it lured this godling out of his hiding. I knew I smelt something like demigod out there!" Dr. Thorn informed, moving closer to me.

 _So the news broadcast was a fake?_ This made me really mad for some reason. I hated being tricked.

They continued to talk about no scene stuff, and I didn't listen. Instead, I began to think about Luke. He had betrayed me, tried to kill me on multiple occasions, and I had thought he was my friend. I was mad at him.

Then, I thought about Annabeth. Back in the room, she acted like she didn't care what I was doing. She probably did not even notice I was gone. _This_ made me _really_ mad. It seemed like every other minute Annabeth had some new, unspoken reason to hate me. It wasn't right. She had no right to hate me. How could they just let me disappear and not even try to find me. I was part of their quest, but they didn't care about me. The just brought me along because they needed one more person.

I was so angry, and I didn't even know why.

Suddenly I felt something drop on my head. It was rain. _Rain?_ It was raining. Then, all the torches went out and it was pitch black inside the cavern

I realized that it was not rain, but instead water from one of the pipes that must have broke.

There were screams of outrage coming from all the monster in the room and I heard Luke scream, "GET HIM!"

I felt hands and claws reach out to grab me, but I was too fast. I ran through the craziness, trying to find a way out while also trying to not get caught. I felt a set of strong arms wrap around my stomach, but I elbowed them and its grip loosened on me and I slipped free.

It was chaos. Everything was chaos. I tripped into the wet corridor, using the wall to guide me along my path. I could hear all the anger and craziness of the monsters trying to find me, but instead finding each other.

I laughed as I turned a corner and found the stairs I had saw earlier. I ran up them, tripping on every other one.

They lead me to a small area. There was an opening in the wall on the right side where I could look out on the large room with Kronos' army in it. I continued to the end of the room and found another set of stairs, leading up to somewhere I could not see.

I began climbing.

.

I had climbed for what seemed like days, and once I was at the top, my legs felt like jello. The stairs had come out in the back area of the crumbling building Snake Lady had brought me to.

I found a whole in the wall and climbed out, falling into a rather large puddle. I began walking in the direction of what I hoped was the road with one thing in mind, I found the army. Now maybe Annabeth would stop treating me like I couldn't do anything.

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **I hope you liked it and it was better than last time!**

 **Sorry about the mistakes and bad writing and stuff.**

 **So at the top I said I would be giving a sneak peak at what is to come, so here you go:**

Immediately I knew I had said the wrong thing.

Oops. Oh well.

Before she could do anything else, I shoved the cap onto my head and disappeared into the darkness.

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **-Mickey**


	10. Chapter 10

"Where have you been?" Annabeth demanded as I trudged into the dusty room.

I began to tell her when she interrupted me.

"And how on earth did you get that?" she asked me, sounding surprised.

"Get what?"

"That huge cut across your face?" Annabeth said while coming closer to inspect my bleeding face. Her close proximity brought unwanted butterflies to my stomach.

"Oh, well, I kinda ran into some weird lady who turned into a snake and dragged me into the basement of a building where I found Kronos' army…" I told her. She gave me a blank stare.

I told her about what had happened and where I went.

"So Lamia dragged you down to the bottom of that building?" Annabeth asked when I had finished sharing my story to her. David sat on the bed only half listening to what I was saying.

"Who?"

"The snake lady. Her name is Lamia. She was cursed by Hera to devour children."

"Comforting," I said sarcastically, earning an eye roll and death glare from Annabeth.

She thought for a second, pushing a lose strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear. "We need to go. We found the army, that's what we came here for. Let's go see what we can find out." She began heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First, you didn't find the army, I did. Second, we can't just go right now! It's late, I'm tired, and they know I'm here somewhere. They'll be expecting me to come back." I protested, getting angry again.

"That's exactly why we _should_ go. They will come and find us if we give them the chance, we can't give them that chance. We need to go."

"But everything is in chaos down there, we'll never find anything out."

She glared at me but I cold tell I was winning the argument. I gave her a smug smile.

"Fine, but we leave first thing in the morning. Get some rest."

Still burning with anger, I said, "Hey, who made you in-charge? We wouldn't even be going down there at all if I hadn't found it."

"Yeah, if you weren't so much of an idiot and gotten yourself caught then maybe I wouldn't have to take charge."

I was so angry. She had no right to do this. It was David's quest and I had found the army, even though no one has even _told_ me what we were doing here. I was not the idiot, she was.

I turned away from her, ready to go to sleep on my pillow on the floor. I looked over and saw that somehow David was already asleep. _And he's supposed to be the one leading this quest,_ I thought angrily to myself. _Idiot._

* * *

I dreamt that Annabeth was laughing at me. "Gods, you are an idiot, Jackson. Why did I ever agree to coming on this quest with you?"

Grover appeared next to her. "I can't believe I actually got you to think we were ever friends. You're so stupid."

"This was not the way I raised you. I wanted you to be intelligent like me. You're just another disappointment in my useless life." My mom said as she appeared out of the mist surrounding us, standing next to Grover.

I tried to tell myself that this was not real, that it was just a dream. However, the more I tried to tell myself that, the louder the voices became.

"Luke was always so much better than you. He's smart, and brave, and soooo handsome." Annabeth said dreamily.

My dad Poseidon appeared. "You are a disappointment to the gods. I didn't want any of them to know you were my son. I was so ashamed."

Luke appeared. "I'm sorry I didn't kill you when I had the chance. I would have put everyone out of their misery by killing you." Everyone around him laughed.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were cute. I am so embarrass that you even liked me," Rachel said with a discussed expression on her face as she appeared next to Annabeth, who gave her a high five.

Chiron appeared. "You were never an adequate demigod. I was so disappointed in you. I was glad when you finally left for good."

 _It's not real, It's not real! It's just a dream._ I told myself.

More people appeared, giving various reasons as to why they hated me and why they were glad I died. Their voices got louder and louder. I was overwhelmed and I think I began crying.

The insults from my mom and Annabeth were the worst. They seemed so real.

"I wish I never had you. I would be so much better off alone!" My mom's voice piercing into my mind.

"You are nothing. I wish you were never my friend. I was glad that you died."

"Just shut up!" I screamed.

Suddenly all the voices stopped and disappeared. I was stunned that they actually listened to me.

The sudden silence was overwhelming and seemed to press down on me. Luckily it was broken by another farmer voice talking to me as the shapes of everyone invading my dream disappeared.

The room got darker and colder as a voice spoke in my mind. _See? They have all betrayed you. None of them love you. Now is your chance. When you go into the cavern where the army of Kronos is hidden, give Annabeth and David to Kronos and you shall be greatly rewarded. Come, help me, and you may help yourself vanquish all those who have betrayed you._

The Voice Lady was back, speaking in my mind, showing me pictures of myself being rewarded for betraying Annabeth and David to the army. I wanted to see them like that, I wanted revenge, I wanted them gone.

 _When you are done, come find me, and we will begin our quest to make everyone who has ever betrayed us bow at our feet!_ I wanted it. I had the overwhelming sense of wanting and longing. Seeing everyone one their knees in front of me. I wanted it so bad.

 _Just do not fail, or else they will win again._

Suddenly, all the voices of everyone who I knew returned. They crowded around me and began yelling, their voices ten times louder than before.

I began screaming again, until I heard a voice speaking in a different tone, coming from somewhere else.

"Peter!" Annabeth said in a slightly scolding, slightly worried tone. "Get up!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the late update and the bad chapter, but life is pretty crowded.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and I need some ideas, so don't be afraid to drop some of those with me too! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means so much to me! I really hope that you all like it so far.**

 **Reviews:**

 **fthorne333— Thanks! That's a good idea! I'll try to add that in this chapter and more in other chapters too!**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thank you!**

 **Death Fury— thanks!**

 **Thrawn13— I guess you'll just have to wait and see :)**

 **Hannah3.10— Thank you! I'll try and update more regularly**

 **Thank you all!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha-wha's goin' on?" I stuttered as I was shaken out of my dream by an ashen-faced Annabeth.

"You were screaming in your sleep!" she yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just a bad dream."

"What happened?" she continued.

"Nothing to worry about,"

"Bad dreams for demigods usually _are_ something to worry about."

"I said I'm fine," I said in an angry tone.

"Dude, you were, like, crying," David said, joining our conversation while sitting atop his bed.

I glared at him and got up off my make-shift bed on the floor.

"Peter, please tell us. Your dream could mean something important to this quest," Annabeth pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with this quest," I lied again.

Finally, Annabeth gave up. "Alright. Get ready, were leaving soon."

I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Before I could do anything else, I heard a conversation begin between Annabeth and David.

"… fine," David's voice barely audible.

Annabeth's voice was much more clear as she was closer to the door. "I don't think so, did you hear what he was saying before he started screaming?"

David responded, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"He said something about Percy and Luke!"

"—sure… only… bad dream."

I was about to open the door to find out why they were talking about me, but I heard Annabeth speaking right outside the bathroom door. "Whatever. I'm going to go get some food." With that, the front door was slammed shut as Annabeth stormed out.

.

I stepped outside into the cool, foggy morning air. After a full meal of energy bars and chips, we were setting off to spy on the army of Kronos.

Annabeth and David were whispering about something behind me while we walked down the street in the direction of the abandoned building.

"I can hear you, you know." I called back to them. They grew silent. "What's so secretive that you can't even tell me?"

"It's nothing," Annabeth said shortly. "None of your business."

I turned around to face them and they stopped short in their tracks. I stared at them and realized that I did not like how close they were standing to each other. Their shoulders were touching and it sent a quick wave of jealousy through me. _No, you are definitely_ not _jealous of_ David, I told myself., but I didn't believe it.

"Why? I'm on this quest with you! I am leading you to the freaking army of Kronos, and you're keeping secrets? I have a right to know!" I burst out at them. David stood there with a blank expression on his face, but Annabeth got mad.

"You don't have to know everything Peter! You're not in charge here," she informed me with attitude in here voice.

 _What's her problem? I'm the one who should be mad here, not her._ Then, I made up my mind as to what I was going to do. "Whatever," I said, and continued walking.

.

My mind was buzzing with thoughts as we neared the building. All the voices from my dream the past night were clouding my brain, making it impossible to think.

All I could hear was the voices of all my family and friends telling me how much they hated me and were glad I was gone. _This was not the way I raised you. I wanted you to be intelligent like me. You're just another disappointment in my useless life._ My mom. _Luke was always so much better than you. He's smart, and brave, and soooo handsome._ Annabeth. _You were never an adequate demigod. I was so disappointed in you. I was glad when you finally left for good. You are a disappointment to the gods. I didn't want any of them to know you were my son. I was so ashamed. I'm sorry I didn't kill you when I had the chance. I would have put everyone out of their misery by killing you. I can't believe I ever thought you were cute. I am so embarrassed that you even liked me. You are nothing. I wish you were never my friend. I was glad that you died._ So many voices, all screaming in my mind so much that it hurt.

Then, a different voice entered, louder than the rest: _See? They have all betrayed you. None of them love you. Now is your chance. Make everyone who has ever betrayed us bow at our feet! Just do not fail, or else they will win again._

And then it was gone, replaced by the screaming sounds of everyone who I ever thought of as family. It was too much. I yelled out, "Stop! Just stop!" I screamed and fell to my knees on the wet sidewalk, holding my aching head in my hands.

"Peter! What's wrong?" Annabeth said, sounding worried.

I knew that she was just faking it, and she did not really care about me, so I said, "Nothing, it's none of your business."

She looked stunned as I pushed myself off the ground with new strength, my mind suddenly clear. I focused all my thoughts on my magnificent plans.

We came upon the road which lead to the building we were going to. I silently turned down the street and kept walking.

.

I felt new. I had a huge grin on my face as I walked down the street towards the collapsing building and thought about how much better I would feel after my plan succeeded.

Annabeth and David continued to whisper behind my back. It made me mad, but I let it feed my anger. I liked feeling like this, angry, vengeful. I felt I would finally get to make everyone feel the way I have. This feeling seemed new, compared to my old, idiotic life as Percy Jackson.

The funny thing was, this feeling was _not_ entirely new, but I couldn't place where I felt it before. All I new was that it had something to do with the gods.

I could tell Annabeth was worried about something, but I didn't care, since obviously she didn't care about me. I let her be worried.

David, on the other hand, seemed more spaced out than usual. He kinda just followed us with a far off look on his face.

We finally made it to the building, and my plan was about to be set in action.

I began to say something when, yet again, Annabeth interrupted me as we stood outside the back entrance near the stairs.

"Peter, I'm sorry." Annabeth said seriously. "I have been rude to you recently. Listen, whatever happened earlier, just know that you can talk to us about it, okay?"

Her words hit me had, like a slap in the face. It seemed she really did care. All my anger seemed to melt away, replaced by something more real and sincere.

I wanted to tell her something, but I didn't know what. So instead I nodded and said, "Let's go," and lead them into the dark stairwell.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry that this chapter was kinda weird, but I'm working on making my stories more fluent.**

 **I also need to work on an actual updating schedule, but I promise I will try to update every weekend.**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **So, it's been a while.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had a very busy month.**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Easter.**

 **Now, I m on vacation, so i'll try and update my other stories that I stopped updating and I'll defiantly update this one so be ready!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far in writing this, it means so much and makes me so happy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thanks**

 **Hannah3.10— I will try to make them a lot longer. No promises though**

 **Thrawn13— Thank you!**

 **Davechoasity319— Sorry to disappoint, but I hope you find my story to be just as likable as Batman!**

 **Guests— Thank you!**

 **Thanks to everyone!**

 **This chapter will be extra long for you guys, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

While making my way into the collapsing building, maneuvering my way through all the clutter, I tried to focus my racing brain on my plan. However, despite my best efforts, I found it impossible to focus. One thing kept bugging me in the back of my brain: Annabeth.

For as long as I knew, Annabeth would never actually apologize to me, or in fact anyone. So why had she done it to me?

I thought I knew Annabeth, but recently she seemed to be always changing.

But then I realized I didn't really know her.

It felt like I did. I felt like I have known her my entire life, but I had no memories of her.

In that moment, I realized that I could not remember anything except for what has happened in the past few weeks. My memory was gone.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I nearly fell over when David rammed into me, clearly not paying attention. "Whoa dude, watch where you're goin'," he said angrily to me, giving me an unnecessary evil glare and continuing on down the dark path. Annabeth however gave me a worried look. I glared at her and followed David, not wanting her worry or pity.

My brain was reeling, I couldn't think straight. I remembered somethings, but every thing seemed cloudy and somehow changed. Almost like the things I could remember were not my own memories but were given to me. Weird. I remembered the things mentioned in my dreams, about everyone hating me, and I had memories of people abandoning me, betraying me, trying to kill me, but none of it was clear.

I was so frustrated. I wasn't thinking straight. My mind was so clouded with thoughts that I fell.

I was not looking at where I was going, so when we reached the end of the stairwell leading to the cavern, I tripped over a broken pipe on the ground and face planted into the dirt covering the hard ground.

David laughed at me and Annabeth stepped over me, moving towards something beyond my line of sight.

"Thanks for the help guys, but I can get up on my own," I said sarcastically while pushing myself up off of the ground. They replied with blank faces. I rolled my eyes. _Idiots who can't even take a joke._

I was fully prepared to set my plan into action. It was time for my revenge.

.

My first time in the small cave that over looked the cavern I was unable to get a good look at the room.

The ceiling of the room hung low above us. It was about the length of a classroom, but much narrower. The walls were made out of concrete and covered with dirt and filled with tiny holes. There was a large hole in one side that looked out on the cavern filled with all the disgruntled looking monsters who looked hungry for some demigods. _Man, I hope this plan works._ I thought.

It was dark in there, the only light came from all the fires burning below us in the large cavern. I could hear the occasional monster groaning, but other that that, the only sounds were the content drops of water falling from the ceiling and what sounded like a mouse on the staircase.

We were high enough up above them that they would be unable to see us unless they were looking directly at us and had great vision. Hopefully the could not smell us, although I had a feeling they probably could.

They probably would not hear us unless we screamed, but I was not about to take the chance that they might. I signaled David over to me, who was drawing something in the dirt that covered the ground with his finger. He groaned and stood up, making his way slowly toward me.

I glanced at Annabeth. She was inspecting the other stairway, the one that lead to the cavern containing the army. He back was turned towards me. I wanted to make her angry, I didn't know why. Maybe I wanted revenge, but I did not want to talk to her at the moment.

 _Revenge for what?_ I thought. I pushed the thought out of my mind, confused about where it came from. _Revenge for everything_.

I focused my attention on David who was looking at me wearily. "What do you want Pat?"

"Um, my name's Peter, and I wanted to show you the army," I said to him.

He stared down below us, at the large army of Kronos. His facial expression did not change, if anything he looked more bored. I rolled my eyes again at his stupidity.

Unfortunately, Annabeth joined us at the hole in the wall. She looked calculatingly out over the crowd, seemingly assessing the situation and the amount of monsters. She gave a little gasp and grew a sickly pale with the light from below dancing along her face as her eyes scanned over the platform where Luke was standing.

Luke. I may have had a strong hatred for pretty much everyone at that point, but I especially hated him. I could barely remember him trying to kill me on multiple occasions, and some occasions at camp, with Annabeth blushing at some stupid remark he made. Hate bubbled inside of me, my fists clenched, and I had the urge to punch something.

"Annabeth—" I said rudely, trying to return her attention to me.

"I'm going down there," she interrupted. She looked so sad, but also determined.

"What? No," I responded without thought.

A few minutes before I had been planning to send them down there to be killed, but for some reason, I could not bring myself to letting her do that. She seemed sad, brokenhearted.

I realized just how much pain she had gone through, being betrayed by everyone, just like me. She didn't deserve it anymore.

 _Whats wrong with me?_ I had so many conflicting emotions at that point that it hurt to think. I started acting impulsively, no longer according to plan.

"You are not going down there, I am,"

"What? No way,"

"Yes. Can I use your invisibility cap?"

She seemed confused. "No I am," she protested.

I did not know why, but I needed to go down there. I did not want her to go down there and get hurt, no matter how much I hated her.

"Please—"

"No, Peter. You have never been on a quest before. I'm experienced, you'd probably mess up and blow the whole quest."

I tried not to let what she just said sink in. "Annabeth, please, you have to let me go"

"No," she said shortly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just told you!"

"But that's not a good reason,"

"Then because it's my hat and I'm going to wear it,"

"Please you have to trust me! I can do this."

She thought for a second in the agonizing silence. After what seemed forever, she sighed and said something I was not expecting. "Fine, you can go." She said flatly and shoved the hat into my hands.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. I began to move towards the other stairwell, feeling my way along the rough wall in the dark cavern. "I won't let you down." I hoped.

"You better not." Annabeth threatened while moving in front of me.

"Okay, well, I'm going," and I began to walk out of the area and into the corridor.

"Just be careful, okay," Annabeth asked. Her voice was small and pleading. Like she was truly scared for me. I turned around and saw she was right there, so close to me.

I gave her a light smile, "Don't worry WiseGirl, I'll be back." I began walking away, into the darkness, when without thinking, I turned around and said, "How about a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"

Her face changed from an expression of worry to one of complete bewilderment, disbelief and anger.

Immediately I knew I had said the wrong thing.

Oops. Oh well.

Before she could do anything else, I shoved the cap onto my head and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think?**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **I cannot believe how many favs, follows and reviews I have gotten for this story! I am so thankful for all of you who have been reading this. I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thrawn13— I think I will try to do one coming up! It might not be that good tho**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **theonewhoisBEST— guess you'll have to read and find out! Thanks**

 **gerky— Thank you I will keep it up :)**

 **Guest— thanks!**

 **Guest (Mc-shizzle)— Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **To the story:**

* * *

I still could not believe I had just said that. I was wondering what Annabeth was thinking, if she would figure out something. I had a sinking feeling that she already knew. My mind was buzzing. I could not focus on the task at hand, causing me to trip multiple times down a few steps on the dark, wet stairway.

I tried to occupy my mind on something, anything else, but I couldn't. Annabeth knew now. How much about my secret, I did not know, but I was dreading finding out.

 _She might think that you were just kidding, that you did not actually know anything,_ I tried to convince myself. Unfortunately, even if that was the case, she would probably still kill me.

Before I knew it, I was slipping on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. I fell with a loud _thud_ and I feared that the monsters in the cavern could hear me. I stood up silently and hurried down the small hallway leading into the larger corridor. As I got there, I was nearly nocked back down by someone or something rushing by in front of me.

I held my breath and tried to keep my balance, waiting until I was sure the path was once again clear.

"You ssmell that?"

"What?"

"Demigod," the first voice hissed as their two shapes slithered down the corridor in front of me while I stood, invisible, near the stairway I had just come down.

"Yesss," the second voice cackled.

The monsters smelt awful as they continued past me, looking for the source of the sent.

My mind drifted back to thinking about Annabeth. For some reason, I felt kind of relieved that she knew my secret, who I really was. I felt better.

Before I could dwell on that thought for too long, I slipped out into the corridor as silently as I could, and turned in the direction of the cavern containing the army of Kronos.

.

Being invisible was weird.

I stood invisible in the doorway of the large cavern looking out at the large mass of various types of monsters, all who looked ready to swallow up a few demigods. I moved in.

I tried to clear my thoughts. Luckily, the feeling of impending doom wiped any regrets about my last conversation with Annabeth away, leaving me shaking in my spot with fear and adrenaline.

I walked as slowly and silently as I could towards the stage where Luke seemed to be meeting with the other leaders who stood with him.

I edged along the slimy wall, careful to steer clear of any monsters. While doing so, I thought about escape routes incase this spy mission went south. I looked above me where there were tons of overlapping pipes, hoping to find a way to climb up.

Then and idea hit me, quite literally.

As I was looking up, multiple drops of water fell from the rusty pipe above me, splashing in my face and I tripped over a pipe sticking out of the ground.

 _The pipes._

If I could make all the pipes explode at once, I could try and drown a bunch of the monsters and leave enough room for my escape. It was perfect.

Except for the fact that it completely went against my original plan, to abandon Annabeth and David in the hands of the monsters whileI made my escape and took my revenge. I was less eager to leave them. I got the feeling that, maybe revenge was not the only answer.

I pushed that thought out of my mind, too many mixed emotions and feelings would distract me. I pushed forward.

I arrived safely at the stage where Luke and the other leaders sat. I moved close hoping to hear their conversation.

I had been expecting to figure out all of their plans for world domination. Instead, I overheard their plans for going to a pizzeria. _What?_

I continued to listen and finally they changed topics. They started talking about how many more monsters have joined recently and how many they were planning on joining their forces.

They were finally starting to talk about the information I needed to know when I was caught.

An _empousa_ who was standing next to Luke looked my way and started moving towards me, her red dress flowing behind her. She started sniffing the air and reached out to grab me. I lunged out of the way just in time. Her clawed hand feeling the air.

I figured it was time to go. As quickly and silently as I could, I ran back in the direction I came from, to the cavern entrance. I was nearly knocked off my feet by a few careless monsters who, luckily did not notice me.

Once the path was mostly clear, I sprinted out the door and turned into the smaller hallway where the stairs were, just in time to hear an enraged scream.

* * *

 **Sorry it was kinda short.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **So I recently finished reading the first two books of Magnus Chase and they were sooooo good.**

 **Now, however, I have no idea what to read. I was hoping you guys could help me with that.**

 **Please let me know by reviewing or PM me about any books that you have read and really love, or any book in general that you think I should read.**

 **I love hearing from you guys so please don't be afraid to leave a review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

 **Can I just say wow! I have gotten so many reviews for this story! I never thought I would get 2! I love you all so much. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ImpossibleThings12— Thanks! I have read the Maze Runner and Red Queen but not Throne of Glass. It sounds good I think I'll start it!**

 **xed17— Thank you and definitely percabeth!**

 **Kumquat is Taken— Thank you!**

 **Thrawn13— Thank you so much! I have not read either yet and I will definitely look into those!**

 **Guest— I have read both of those and love them so much! :)**

 **ViperTimeline— Just some random monster. I was looking for an interesting way to end the chapter**

 **T. .a.y.a— I love pizza too :)**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada**

 **This is going to be an interesting chapter so I want to hear your thoughts.**

 **To the story:**

* * *

I did not have the time or patience to turn and focus on the monster scream coming from the cavern. Instead, I ran forward and nearly slipped while turning the corner. While regaining my balance, I heard a low grunt come from right behind me. I slowly turned around and found myself facing a cyclops about six and a half feet tall stood looking at me with it's large, dark eye staring in my direction.

Looking at the monster, I was painfully reminded of Tyson, my younger half-brother. I felt angry at him. He was always there following me around, embarrassing me. I was given now warning about him coming, either. Strangely, I could not remember any examples of him being a pain, but the feeling was still there.

I knew he could not see me because of Annabeth's cap, but he could likely smell me. He sniffed around the air, clearly smelling my demigod scent. I figured he would cause more trouble if I left him here, so I quickly sprung forward and stabbed the young cyclops, turning him instantly to dust.

Regret instantly washed over me. That cyclops was no older than Tyson. While he may be annoying, he was still my brother. I pushed that thought out of my mind, turned, and charged up the stairs just to be knocked back down again.

A dark shape roughly the size of the average demigod came crashing into me.

"Woah," said a familiar gruff voice. "Who's there?"

"David?" I asked while taking off the invisibility cap.

"No, I'm David, you're Peter. Although Annabeth thinks you're some guy named Percy."

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Um, nothing,"

"That's not an answer,"

"I was coming to help you,"

"Why?"

"Because," he said to me.

"That's not an answer,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Well, I'm done down here, I think they spotted me or smelled me or something, so we need to move," I started up the stairs.

"Uh, okay. I'm gonna go look at something but you go upstairs where Annabeth's waiting and I'll be right back."

I did not want to leave him to the mercy of the monsters, but I also did not want him to watch as Annabeth interrogated me and likely killed me, so I let him be.

"Can I borrow the invisibility cap?" he asked me.

"Sure," I handed it to him. Without waning, he disappeared into the darkness. I turned and began to slowly climb the stairs, dreading my meeting with Annabeth.

I climbed the rickety staircase to the small room we had be hiding out in. When I got there, I was confused. Annabeth was no where in sight.

"Annabeth?" I called out to the darkness, trying to not make my voice echo. I turned around to look behind me when saw a dark shape move.

"David?"

"Yeah, sup?" he said stupidly.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I, um, wanted to ask Annabeth something, but I don't know where she went. So I'm going back in," he disappeared down the staircase.

I rolled my eyes and began to search for Annabeth.

"Annabeth, where are you?" I asked into the empty space. "This is not funny!" I moved over to the other staircase that lead up to the building, wondering if maybe she was up there.

It toke me a lot longer to climb the second staircase. By the time I got to the top, I was panting. I looked around and called her name a few times, but to no response.

"Annabeth, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry, but I had no choice! The gods changed me for the better, giving me a second chance! Please come out." I looked around the whole first and second floors of the collapsing building, but no sign of her. _This is bad,_ I thought. _Annabeth would never just leave._ I had a horrible feeling she was found and taken.

I sprinted back down the stairs at top speed and came out into the small room where we were originally hiding. I found the hole in the wall and looked out, hoping I would not see Annabeth or David being held captive. What I did see was much worse.

There was no sign of Annabeth, but I saw David. He was standing next to Luke, talking, seemingly deep in conversation. After a little while, he pointed up here, in my direction and I quickly ducked out of view.

My heart was pounding. After all this time, David was never on our side?

I _had_ to find Annabeth and get out of here.

.

I started back towards the stairs leading up, but was tripped. I looked down and saw nothing there, just air and dirty floor. My immediate thought was that it was David in the invisibility cap, but then I remembered that I just saw him talking to Luke.

I reached down in the direction of the thing that had tripped me and felt a sneaker. Just above the sneaker, where the ankle was, I felt a rope. Someone was tied up, likely by David, and the invisibility cap was on them. That's why I didn't notice anyone and why David was not wearing it when I saw him again.

I reached out in the general area of where I thought the head was, and successfully managed to poke the captive in the cheek. "Sorry," I whispered.

I felt the hat and took it off the captive. Annabeth became visible, her arms and legs bound with a gag in her mouth. She glared up at me and I began untying.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short and late update, I had some technical issues**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks Love,**

 **-Mickey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for supporting my story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **fthorne333— Here you go!**

 **Mipps— Thank you!**

 **Guest— Glad you like it!**

 **Thrawn13— Thanks!**

 **Hannah03.10— Thank you!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

 **To the story:**

* * *

I was greatly surprised when Annabeth did not attack or kill me after I untied her bonds. Instead, she leapt forward and tackled me with a hug. I hugged her back. She was shaking and she smelt like lemons and chocolate. She whispered a small thanks and pulled away.

I was too stunned from the hug to realize at first what she was doing. As she started to walk down thee stairs towards the cavern, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Going down there of course," and she continued walking.

I moved after her, jogging to catch up. "Don't you think we should talk about this first?"

"What's there to talk about?"

I stopped, "Um, everything!" I gestured around with my hands.

She turned toward me and I saw in the saint flickering light that her eyes were red from crying. She glared at me but I was not about to back down. "We can't just march in down there, we need to talk!"

"I can and will march down there," she said defiantly.

"And do what?"

"Get David back!" she said, but she sounded unsure. Quieter, she said, "And talk to Luke,"

I was yet again stunned. She was acting so stupid. I just needed to talk to her about everything that was going on, I just needed a friend, and all she wanted to do was go talk to the traitors. "David left us! He was never on our side. He was just another spy," I began. "And Luke— you can't talk to Luke, he's too far gone,"

"He'll listen to me!"

"No, he won't. He doesn't listen to reason!"

"Please," she said pleadingly with tears in her eyes. "I have to try. He was one of my best friends,"

"Another time you will be able to talk to him, but not right now. Please Annabeth, we have to go." She reluctantly followed me to the other end of the room, where I began to collect our small amount of supplies.

"So, I had this idea," I started, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I think that I can burst all the pipes up here and drown the monsters—"

"But what about David, and Luke,"

"I'm sure Luke will make it out, he seems to survive everything, this will be more of a distraction and—"

"What if it does kill him?" she interrupted.

"Well then our problems are solved!"

"We can't just leave him here to die!" she protested.

I was starting to get irritated. "Annabeth, he has become Kronos, the titan of time! You can't seriously _still_ have feelings for him!"

She just stared at me and I knew I had said the wrong thing. Of course she still liked him. Stupid. I slowly turned and began walking back up the steps to the building, not wanting to see her face.

"Maybe we can just outrun them. Maybe they won't find us," I said in a small voice.

"Do it," she said. I looked at her. She was staring out through the hole in the wall, looking down at the crowd sadly. Firelight danced on her face, showing her tear streaked cheeks. "Explode the pipes," she continued. Looking at me she said menacingly, "Do it now,"

"But I thought,"

"I know what I said, and you were right. We need to do this." She turned and brushed past me to the stairs leading to the building. "So,"

"Um, okay," and I began to try and use my powers. It took a while as I was not used to using my abilities in a while, but after a few minutes, I got the water to begin flowing rapidly and focus in the middle. A warm feeling filled my gut as I released the water and it went crashing down upon the unsuspecting monsters. I turned and ran up the stairs, the angry sounds of growing monsters following me the whole way.

* * *

Silence was what followed the screaming. That horrible, deathly awkward silence. Neither of us spoke at all on the way back to the room, and we barely spoke while in the room. Packing our bags was easy, as we did not have much stuff. We left most of David's things, taking only the valuable or useful stuff. The room was drenched in the same silence that followed us from the building, occasionally broken by someone saying, "Don't bring that," or "don't forget this."

Annabeth tried to book us airplane tickets, but since there were none available, we luckily decided to take a bus out of the state.

Within twenty minutes we were asked and out the door, waiting for the taxi to take us to the bus station. I finally decided to brake the silence. "So, what now?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Peter, uh, I mean Percy…" she added with a slight apologetic smile. "Are you ever going to tell me what in Hades happened to you this past year?"

"Yeah, about that…" I was going to tell her I did not know anything except that I woke up different and decided to role with it, but I knew she wouldn't believe me, and it felt wrong lying to her after all that we had been through the past few days. I started to tell her everything, but was cut off by the low rumbling of a car pulling up to us.

An old, greying man pulled up in a faded yellow taxi cab and rolled down his window, "You two needin' a ride?"

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"I'll, uh, tell you later," I mumbled.

We climbed in and sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **Okay, another short chapter, but I hope it was entertaining!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I'm really sorry if it stunk!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **I also wanted to know, how many of you watch Once Upon A Time and are excited and sad about the final battle coming up?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

 **I am super excited about this chapter, I think that you all are going to love it!**

 **Reviews:**

 **gerky— Thank you and I will**

 **Guest— I have no idea but I like to do it to keep the audience interested and excited about the next chapter.**

 **Thrawn13— Thanks!**

 **Trizen— Thank you!**

 **Solangelopokegirl— Thanks! And it's really good!**

 **Thank you all**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada**

 **To the story!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times while my eyes adjusted to the dim yellow light coming from the ceiling above me. I yawned while taking in my surroundings. I was sitting in the aisle seat of a Greyhound bus. Everyone else around me seemed to be asleep or heading that way. I slowly remembered that Annabeth and I had gotten on this bus earlier in the day, heading far out of state.

I felt something on my shoulder and looked over. Annabeth was sleeping softly, leaning against my right shoulder. Without warning, I felt myself smile at how cute she looked laying there, so peaceful after everything we have been through. I suddenly felt shame and regret wash over me. Why was I so mad at her just a few hours ago? She didn't deserve it. She had gone through enough already. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her everything, she deserved the truth. However, I figured it could wait and I decided to let her sleep.

I glanced down at the wrist watch she was wearing and saw that it was 1:26 in the morning. I wanted to go back to sleep, but was unable to. After about a half hour, I was getting bored.

I looked over and saw that the boy next to me, about my age, was fiddling with some scraps, wires and spare parts. Upon closer inspection, it looked to me like he was making some kind of miniature fan.

He saw me looking and glanced up, giving me a crooked, evil looking grin. "Watch," he quietly instructed me. He let go of his fan and it whirled to life, its blades spinning fast, moving towards a man snoring loudly a few rows in front of me. The machine stopped short underneath the man's long, disgusting looking beard. It began to slow down and stop moving, but not before one of the blades caught on to the man's beard and gave it a tug, cutting of a little of the beard and efficiently waking the man up from his slumber.

He looked down and noticed the machine in his lap and a piece of his beard missing. It seemed to take a second for him to register in his mind what had happened, but when he did, he got mad. What little of his face I could see had turned bright red and he looked around angrily. He turned and spotted the kid sitting next to me who was suppressing a laugh, and pointed a long, crooked finger at him, "You!" he exclaimed.

The kid shook his head and pointed to me, still laughing. I glanced at the guy who seemed to be getting madder by the second. He was so red I was afraid he would start steaming. He glared at me and I said,"N-no, not me! It was him!" I pointed to the kid who was now trying and failing to hide behind the seat in front of him.

The man got up and marched down the aisle, glaring intensely at the kid. He seemed to get taller and taller as he moved towards us, and his straggly appearance left him. His eyes, I saw, were hinted yellow and I thought I saw a snake-like tongue slip out from between his teeth.

Suddenly I knew that the kid had made a huge mistake, and I would be the one paying for it. "Percy," Annabeth started, now wide awake.

"I know," I said. I stood up and reached for my pocket to pull out riptide, when I remembered it was no longer there. _Crap._ I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized I was defenseless.

I felt the grip of a dagger placed in my hand and silently thanked the gods that Annabeth was always prepared.

Before I could do anything, though, the kid stood up with a new contraption in hand, this one much smaller. He let it go and it went to work, buzzing its way towards the man's head. In the blink of an eye, the machine flew up the monster's nose and he suddenly became a pile of ash on the floor.

I stood there like an idiot for a few seconds while I took in what happened. I felt Annabeth pull me back down into my seat. I gaped at the kid, who in return gave me another wicked smile. "Leo McShizzle at your service," he said with a wink. He then sauntered up to the front of the bus and got out as it rolled to a stop.

* * *

"Annabeth, we need to talk," I began after everything had cooled off. It seemed that most of the passengers did not even blink an eye after the scene with the monster and Leo. I was still feeling like an idiot, but a brave idiot, so I figured it was a better time than any to get killed by an enraged Annabeth.

"Shh," she shushed me, holding up a finger. "I know, but now is not the time or place."

"Well, when?"

She pursed her lips. However, instead of answering me, she got up and headed toward the back of the bus.

I sighed in exasperation and sat back in my seat, wishing I could have been anywhere else at that moment. I stared out the window, watching everything pass by while I was pulled back to sleep.

In my dream I was on a small, uninhabited island. The sun was rising over the land in the distance I could just barely see. It took me a while, but I finally recognized the island. It was where I had woken up after being blown up by a volcano.

I looked around when a voice came to me: _You have failed my, young Peter. However, you can and must redeem your self. Seek out your revenge and come free me. They never loved you, and the never will. I can help you._

All of a sudden, my mom appeared on the island next to me, with a sad disapproving stare. "You are not my son, you never were. You are such a disappointment. I was glad when you left."

"I was embarrassed to even be seen with you," Annabeth's voice. I turned around and there she was, giving me a fake, mocking smile. "You are so stupid and weird. You always have to be the star, you upstaged my spotlight. I wish we never met."

And more people appeared, just like before, all yelling angrily at me, giving me various reasons as to why they hate me and why they want me dead. So many people appeared, and it seemed almost worse than the other times they appeared in my dreams.

And then it changed.

Everyone remained on the island, but they all collapsed, crying out in agony. "I'm sorry," some would scream at me. Others would yell things like "Why?" or "I never meant to do those things to you!". "Why me?" someone yelled. "How could you kill me like this," or "I hate you," were all things thrown into the mix, and I was over whelmed.

I collapsed to the ground, also screaming, as everyone who I ever loved slowly died in screaming agony and disappeared into nothing. Only Annabeth and my mom were left. I forced myself to stand and stumbled to where they were lying in the sand, bleeding to death.

I was crying as my mom looked up at me and mouthed one single word: _wh_ y.

I looked over and Annabeth was just staring at me, a blank look of confusion and misery on her face.

"No," I whispered. "No!"

 _But my dear, this is what you want. They must pay for all the things they have done to you!_

"No! It's not them. It never was. It was all you! You took my memories. You changed my appearance! You ruined my life!" I stood up and screamed into the empty sky.

 _You have it all wrong, I saved you._

"No," I said shaking my head. "You used me. But I'm not a pawn in your game. I'm done!"

 _Fine, have it your way._ The voice suddenly sounded a lot meaner. _If you won't kill them, I will. Starting with that pretty little friend of yours, Annabeth._

"No!" I screamed, my voice cracking. I clenched my fists.

 _Oh, don't worry dear, she'll be dead before you even wake up._

The voice left with a resounding cackle and I collapsed back to the ground near my mom and Annabeth. "No," I kept whispering as I cried again, sitting in between them, trying to stop the bleeding.

I started shaking. I slowly floated out of my dream and awoke to the distressed face of Annabeth while she gripped my shoulders, shaking me awake.

"You're okay!" I burst and crushed her into a hug.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Again I am really sorry about all the mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on it!**

 **Please leave a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Love**

 **Mickey**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys, I did it.**

 **I finally finished the school year which means I will be able to update all of my stories!**

 **It has been such a long year, but summer is finally here and I am so excited!**

 **I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while, but these past few weeks have been chaos and I had not motivation or ideas to type.**

 **Keep an eye out because I am going to be updating my other stories (sorry, it's been a while) and I might even post a new one!**

 **Reviews:**

 **gerky— sorry and thanks**

 **Thrawn13— Thanks and I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Prince of Datlof— Thank you :)**

 **Anyways, thanks to you all for sticking with me!**

 **I changed it up a little in this chapter so we'll see how it goes!**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada**

* * *

"Um, are _you_ okay?" Annabeth asked Peter/Percy, or who ever he was. "What happened?"

Percy quickly pulled out of the hug, his now blonde hair covering his face. "I-I'll tell you later…" he mumbled while the bus rolled to a stop, "Let's go get some food, kay?"

Annabeth could not read his face, but she grabbed her bag and followed him of the bus. A cool morning breeze hit Annabeth's face and blew through her hair as she made her way down the bus steps and onto the sidewalk. She looked around. There were a few people waiting for the bus to unload while the sun rose beyond them. Annabeth figured it was about eight in the morning.

They were at a bus stop in some western state. She looked up and saw Percy/Peter heading towards the sliding automatic glass door.

Percy led her over to the cafeteria where about ten fast food restaurants were being opened for the day. Annabeth did not realize how hungry she was until she smelt the bacon cooking in one of the booths.

She looked up at Percy who still would not meet her eyes. "We should get something to eat," she said.

He nodded and followed Annabeth's lead to the restaurant nearest to them. They both ordered about as much food as they cold carry and found a table.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened or are you going to leave me to wonder?" Annabeth questioned Percy as soon as they sat down.

"Not here," he said shortly.

Annabeth sighed and got up to use the restroom. While there, she noted that the maintenance door that was in-between the men and woman's bathrooms was opened. Inside, behind a ladder and some cleaning supplies, Annabeth could see a door with a set of stairs behind it, possibly leading to the roof. She continued on, making sure to remember that emergency exit, just in case.

.

Annabeth returned to her seat and continued eating her bacon. She looked at a newspaper she had found, reading up on current events and such. She learned that they were now in northern California and that it was July 26, three days after they left camp.

Annabeth longed to go back to camp and just enjoy her summer like she had been before she got tangled up in all this mess. Regardless, she was mostly happy to have her idiot best friend back, though she would never admit it aloud to him.

She was still extremely confused about what had actually happened to Percy. She was mad that he did not tell her anything, and very mad that he just decided to spring it on her at the last moment before he walked off into the cavern. She was furious him for making her believe he was dead for a year, at him for just turning up as someone completely different, at him for not telling her. Annabeth was seething.

"So, what's the plan?" Percy asked Annabeth expectantly after he finished his breakfast, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Well, first you need to tell me what's going on," she burst. "What happened to you? We all thought you were dead, now you here and you look and sound completely different. How? And what was that dream you had on the bus today? We can't make a plan if I don't know what's going on."

Percy was silent. After about a minute he said, "A lot happened, most of it, I'm not really sure why or how it happened, it just sorta, did." He mumbled while not meeting Annabeth's eyes.

"Can you tell me?" she asked softly. "I need to know so we know what to do and how to fix this."

He nodded and began, "Well, after I blew up that mountain, I woke up on a small island off the coast of Florida…" He told her the story as they sat outside and waited for the next bus that would take them farther south.

Annabeth listened with rapt, undivided attention as Percy explained how he found his mom on the beach and she did not know who he was. Annabeth felt awful, she knew how much Percy loved his mother, _it must have been so horrible for her to say she did not know him,_ she thought.

He told Annabeth about how he ended up on the beach in Camp Half-Blood and how he looked completely different. Annabeth felt a spike of anger when he mentioned David. Annabeth felt guilty when he began to talk about her and how she treated him.

He continued his story, and Annabeth felt a whole mix of emotions well up inside her. She had an awful feeling in her gut whenever Percy talked about the messages from the Voice or when her explained the dreams he had.

"And-and then you died," he stammered as he told her about his most recent dream that he had on the bus.

"Oh my gods, Percy," Annabeth gasped after being silent for a long time while Percy shared his story. "That sounds awful." Without hesitation, she wrapped him into a tight hug, wanting to make all the bad memories go away.

He mumbled something incoherent and pulled away.

"Perce, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I-I don't know, I thought you wouldn't believe me," Annabeth saw through the lie and gave him a disbelieving look. "Alright fine, I guess I liked the idea of a second chance…"

"Because she filled your head with crazy mixed u false memories and emotions, making you believe that you wanted change," Annabeth finished for him while he nodded sorrowfully. "We need to find out who this voice lady is and figure out why she's doing this."

"How?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea. We should contact Chiron," Annabeth said while pulling a gold drachma out of her coat pocket. However, she never got the chance to call him.

As she was standing up, a pigeon waddled over to them. Something about the pigeon looked weird to Annabeth. He seemed shiny and metallic. She pulled out her dagger, but the bird took flight and grabbed the drachma before she could react. The bird made a strange sound and flew off to the roof of the cafeteria, carrying Annabeth's last gold drachma in its beak.

"No," Annabeth said angrily and immediately began looking for a way to get to the roof. She sprinted inside, Percy following close behind her, saying something that was lost to Annabeth's ears.

She sprinted past confused customers, weaving in and out of crowds, and finally making it to the small hallway that led to the bathrooms. "What are we doing…" Percy started, but never finished his sentence; Annabeth opened the maintenance door and pushed her way through to the doorway with the stairs. He followed her up to the roof, where they met some unusual looking figures, shadowed against the rising sun.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this was a little OOC; it was a hard chapter to write, but totally worth it!**

 **Also sorry that this was not very good and kinda boring chapter and about the cliff hanger.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave me a review or PM me because I love hearing from you guys! I love all your thoughts and ideas, please keep it up!**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ**

 **Hey guys. So it's been a while. A long while. Over the summer I made plans to work on and hopefully finish all my stories, but things did not exactly work out that way. I lost all inspiration to continue writing. Along with that, the summer was super busy. I wanted to pick it back up again but never had the chance. Junior year is super hard! I know that this is not an excuse and I'm so sorry that I stopped writing. I haven't been reading or writing anything in a while, and it's time that stopped. I haven't been reading anything in general, which is probably why I have been feeling so uninspired. I have been watching a lot of netflix though. Anyone watch the Vampire Diaries? I am only on season 3 but it is so good. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's going to be pretty short because I kind of forgot what I wanted to happen in this chapter. Sorry that this will not sound the same as the other chapters, my writing has gone down hill. Regardless, please read and tell me what you think. Comments are super helpful and give me inspiration. I will try to write again soon, but no promises. I hope you enjoy and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**

* * *

A brisk morning breeze swept by, blowing some stray leaves around my feet as I followed Annabeth's blonde head up the stairs and onto the roof. Looking beyond Annabeth I saw two tall shadowy figures standing on the roof, looking in our direction. One of the figures stood much taller than the other, and it looked like there was something strange sitting on top of its head. With a start I realized that it was the strange pigeon thingy that took Annabeth's last golden drachma. I watched as a side of the coin reflected the rising sun, glimmering as it fell into the hands of the taller figure.

Annabeth paused in front of me, gripping her dagger as it shimmered in the morning light. I stood next to her and tried to pull riptide out of my pocket. Then I realized that riptide was still missing. I felt a wave of sadness and fear wash over me. I never noticed before, but riptide was always a constant presence with me, and I knew I always had something to protect myself and others with on me. I felt helpless with out it.

Annabeth glanced at me and realized that I was unarmed as all our weapons were with our supplies downstairs at out table. She turned back to the shadowed figures. "That's my drachma," Annabeth said, her voice like steel.

The only response she got was the sound of a pigeon squawk.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Still no response. She stepped forward. Just like that, the pigeon flew forward, zooming right at my face. I barley had time to think _ah!_ before the thing landed on my head. It was heavy and had sharp talons that dug into my hair and skull. _Wait, do pigeons even_ have _talons?_ I thought. I tried looking up at it and shaking it of, but the pigeon remained unmoving. I tried to swat it away, but it didn't budge. I grabbed it, but it just pecked at my hand until it started bleeding.

I looked towards Annabeth, who was concentrated on the two unmoving figures, still shadowed against the rising sun. I tried to focus my attention on her, and not the searing pain the pigeon was causing me as it continued to dig its claws into me.

"This is a warning," said a deep, echoing, gravely voice that seemed to becoming from everywhere yet nowhere all at once. "You have angered her. Achlys is not happy. You will soon feel her wrath."

And just like that, the two figures and the pigeon disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a metallic feather.

.

Annabeth and I stood there for a while, not moving, not speaking, just standing. We were both extremely confused and shocked. Finally, the cold wind stirred me, and I began to walk back down the stairs to the cafeteria. Annabeth followed close behind. Once we were more than half way down the stairs, I broke the silence.

"Who is Achlys?" I said in a small voice.

Annabeth started to say something, but was interrupted by a person standing at the bottom of the stairs. I began coming up with various explanations in my head as to why we were up on the roof, thinking I would have to explain myself, but the lady spoke instead.

"Even before Chaos excited, there was darkness." The creepy lady began. She was tall and ghostly pale. Her long white hair framed her sunken face. Her pale purple dress hung loosely around her shoulders. The way she spoke reminded me of the oracle in the attack back at camp. I felt a pang of homesickness. "She is the embodiment of sadness and misery. She is the eternal night and the mist of death. And you have made her mad. You shall die." The lady charged at me, her knobby white hands reaching out to strangle me, but before she could, she was gone in a puff of white smoke.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked Annabeth.

"I have _no_ idea."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry I did not realize that there was an error when I tried to post this chapter earlier, so here is a re-post!**

 **Hope you like it. Feel free to tell me what you think!**

 **Also I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm working on it so hopefully more updates to come! :)**

 **.**

I don't think I have ever been in a situation when Annabeth didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. As long as I have known her, we have never met a monster Annabeth did not know about, she knew the name of _everything_. Not only that, but she often knew who had fought it in the old days and how they won.

Well, not today. Today she was just about as clueless as me.

Earlier, after the strange encounter with the guys on the roof with the death pigeon and the creepy lady with the purple dress, I had asked Annabeth what in Hades had just happened, and who the heck was Achlys. Annabeth just looked at me, fear swirling in her storm cloud grey eyes. "I-I don't know," she whispered.

She began muttering to herself as she walked back to the table where all our stuff was. She hastily packed it all back up, her mind going a million miles an hour.

She was clearly distracted, and I was too afraid that she would hit me if I interrupted her thoughts, so I silently followed her outside.

We jumped on the next bus, going who knows where. We just knew we needed to get out of California.

We sat side by side in silence while the bus lurched out of the parking lot. We were both still in shock about what happened. Annabeth, I had a feeling, was more afraid than she was letting on.

After a few hours of sitting in awkward silence on an uncomfortable bus next to some guy that smelled like feet, we finally rolled into a bus station. I was relieved to get off the bus. As we walked in, Annabeth said "computers," and rushed over to the other end of the store where there was a counter filled with computer monitors. She plopped down in the first empty one and opened Google.

I had no idea what she was doing, so I mumbled something about getting food and wandered over to the snack isle. I loaded up on snacks: chips, pretzels, and chocolate, and even snagged a blue gatorade with whatever cash I had left.

I made my way back to Annabeth who was staring intently at the computer, scrolling though a Wikipedia page. "I remember this story now," she said turning to face me. "Achlys, she existed before Chaos. Listen to this," she said and began to read the article. "Achlys," she started. She pronounced it something like Ae-klis. "Ancient Greek: Ἀχλύς, meaning "mist" or "darkness" is an ancient greek goddess, symbol mist of death; in Greek mythology, according to some ancient cosmogonies, is the eternal Night before Chaos. If Achlys was a daughter of Nyx, or Night, then she may have been numbered amongst the Keres. According to Hesiod, Achlys was the personification of misery and sadness, and as such she was represented on the shield of Heracles pale, emaciated, and weeping, with chattering teeth, swollen knees, long nails on her fingers, bloody cheeks, and her shoulders thickly covered with dust."

Annabeth looked at me when she finished reading the first two sections. "I remember Chiron mentioning something about her," she said. I on the other hand, had no idea, but I was glad Annabeth knew something. Hopefully she could figure out what this Achlys lady wanted with me.

"She is so old that the Gods thought that she faded away. She hasn't been seen or heard from in, well, forever," Annabeth said with a grim look. She turned back toward the computer monitor. "I'm gonna keep looking, see what else I can find," she said as she scrolled though the website.

I sat next to her and began to open up some chips when I saw her. Behind Annabeth was some fat lady wearing a green, scaly looking dress. She was looking around hungrily at the people passing by when she met my eyes and gave me a giant smile, exposing her yellow, pointed teeth.

"Uh, Annabeth?" I whispered. "I think we should get out of here."

She looked at me, then looked in the direction I was looking and saw the pointed teeth lady. She glanced at me and said, "let's go."


End file.
